


Sorceress

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Abortion, Character Death, Cult, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heresy, Human Sacrifice, Infidelity, M/M, Madam Agathe centric story, Mentions of Rape, Poison, Tarot, because we have seen season 2 ep 10, black masses, love potions, palmistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: A story about our lovely and dangerous Madam Agathe. She is based on the historic Catherine Monvoisin aka "La Voison". This is an attempt to bring together the series with the historic portayal of "La Voison"There will be lots of OCs but also many of our lovely characters from the show will show up, some in the background, some in a more activ role.
Relationships: Agathe/OC, Background, Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Claudine/Fabien Marchal, Françoise Athénaïs de Montespan/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> almost all tarot card readings I really laid out for the characters. They came out super acurate. Sometimes they changed the flow of the story a bit because some characters gained more importance through the readings than intended

It hadn't been easy since Antoines shop had closed down. Almost every night he was out, drinking their almost non-existent money away, instead of supporting the family. They weren't starving yet but if nothing changed, they soon would be. She only had a few jewels left and every shop that would take them, wouldn't pay a fair price because Antoine had spent the last few years antagonising his peers by mocking and cheating them. She didn't want to let go of the maid, because she knew, she wasn't adept at household chores. She hated cooking and cleaning. She had learned midwifery from her great-aunt Marie-Anne but it was more that her great-aunt had looked to retire and wanted to get her knowledge to the younger generation than it had been her wanting to learn. Because her husband hadn't been all that good with money, after their marriage she had learnt to do the books for his business. But he still was in charge of the business and he had no good head for money, investing in fraud business partners and getting mostly losses out of his efforts.

She also did the books for her household and an extra one for her income from the fortune readings and the midwifery she did. Without the income her husband had brought in, they might have to give up their house for a place that was worse, in terms of location as well as in terms of space. She liked where she was now, she had married up, it was the only charm Antoine had ever had. 

They had had another fight and Antoine had left for the tavern – again. And she was stuck at home, looking after her family, trying not to let everything fall apart like their marriage, not knowing how to do that. There had been little love to begin with and what little fondness had been there, had left after the first couple of fights between them. Still it wasn't like she could leave him and still keep her style of living, so she bit down and endured. If it got unbearable or he got violent there was such a thing as poison and they weren't important enough that there would be an investigation. The law and the police was only interested in wrong doings if something happened to a noble, themselves or if they witnessed something.

Once again, as often when life had turned difficult, she turned to her cards. The last time she had done so for her own future was that time when she didn't know what was wrong with her after the birth of Guillaume, her youngest but until he was half a year she couldn't stand him, she hated feeding him, and her oldest, her daughter Marguerite had cared for him, despite only being eight years old. Guillaume and Henry both needed an education, now that their fathers business had closed for the last. An education outside the family was costly and she didn't know where to take the money from. She had no intentions of going to the money lenders, strange people they were. She also didn't like owing people, regardless of who they were.

Same as last time she drew seven cards and arranged them into the familiar pattern. Two for the past, one for the present, two for the way to overcome obstacles as well two for the future. Starting with the past, she turned the cards up: The High Priestess and the Hierophant; the High Priestess probably meant her inaction, her watching Antoine waste their money and doing nothing about it and the Hierophant confirmed that guess with his focus on pleasing the rules of society and morals which made it wrong for a woman to speak out against her husband. The present was symbolised by the card Death, which most fools were likely to believe a bad omen but in almost all cases it merely meant great changes, which could only be something good as her situation was almost unbearable. To know how she could bring on these changes she turned the next two cards: the Star, a symbol of hope and good will and the Magician. The Magician was very ambiguous in this position, it could mean that she just needed to have the required willpower to create the tools and connections to overcome the obstacles. But there were also less favourite meanings to this card, she might need to work in secret and let people create an illusion of mystery around her that made her untouchable. For the future she turned the last two cards and smiled wildly. Judgement and the Empress. Rebirth and richness. She had to shed her old skin like a snake and be born as something, someone without the obstacles that society put on her as a woman. She could do that if it meant the security of abundance and richness for her and her family. 

Over the next few weeks she began to advertise to her friends that she would do readings for her friends for money, be it of their hands, faces or the cards. Before she had always said, she would just use her gift for anyone and this still held true. For some of them she would use true readings, but for others she would tell them what they wanted to hear. It wasn't her problem, if they couldn't see the difference. Her readings were sought after because they were so rare and because she was good and her readings mostly came true. Of course when the mouth to mouth propaganda began in earnest and she gained in popularity, the church came calling again. 

They had interrogated her when she was her daughters age. She had been observed to do card readings for her friend Marie in a empty farm building outside of Paris and someone denounced her. The church had held her for three days until they believed her, that her gift was from god and not the devil, that she was a devote catholic girl and only used her talent for the good of the people and the King. After that she had been very cautious about who she told and what she told that the cards revealed, sometimes it was better not to tell someone that their child might die, she had no desire to be accused of using witchcraft and be condemned to burning on a pyre. 

This time it was less about a question of faith but more about why she suddenly advertised for her readings and charged more money for a talent she had claimed god-given. 

“You see, Monsieur Bechard, my poor mari Antoine has lost his business. His last partner was a thieving betrayer and he has harmed my husbands business. I have a gift from God and it demands I use it. But my family and I also need to eat and have a place to sleep. My boys need money for their education. And my poor daughter needs a midgift.”, she said, a bit shaken. She didn't like the churchmen. They were always suspicious of women who knew their art. Bechard and his companion Génin weren't happy with her answers but Génin proved to be practical. Apparently he was okay with the wife earning money to support the family with the situation demands it. As long as the Church got a cut from it. Unable to decline the offer she agreed to pay the tenth. If she had not agreed she had a feeling they would have arrested her and thrown her into the Bastille, to wait for a judge to decide which punishment was appropriate. 

Hopefully the visit of the Church wouldn't affect her business. It had happened to others, customers began to decline, afraid of getting swept up by the Church for lack of faith or even being accused of witchcraft. But after two weeks of slow business, things began to look up again as she didn't deny that the Church had visited her to question her and she mentioned she paid the tenth, a custom not often upheld anymore by normal business such as shoemakers, backers or printer. Only those that had the Churches approval and patronage paid the tenth in this time and age. 

She didn't exactly have the approval or patronage of the Church but paying the tenth put her in the same category by association. People trusted the Church and those associated with it. That fact made people almost flock to her doors for a card reading or a palm reading. She overheard two women talking that it can't be the devils work if she paid the tenth and she never lacked customers for a reading. Her life looked better now than ever before, she had her own money that her husband didn't knew about and if he did, he never asked how much she made. They generally didn't talk much these days.

A young woman wanting to know, which man would make the better husband, the kind bakers boy whom she had known her whole life or the smiths apprentice, who was very handsome. Agathe, sensing something in the girl, did a true reading and drew three cards and arranged them in a triangle position, one for each person. For Anne, the woman asking, it was Strength, meaning she possessed great inner strength and compassion, but was also doubting herself – otherwise she wouldn't have asked for a reading –, for the bakers boy, it was the Wheel of Fortune, meaning she would have to deal with change and behaviours that would come and come again, she would have little to no control to steer her own destiny and finally for the smiths apprentice, it was the Lovers the best card for such a question. The Lovers meant partnership, and equality between both partners.

“The Smiths apprentice will treat you good, the boy might not have much, but his heart is pure as is his love and he will treasure you for all eternity. While if you choose the bakers so, he will also love you at first but you will fight often. It won't help if you do as he says, he will find a way to blame you for everything wrong in his life n will give you. You might live a comfortable life with the baker but there will be no warmth, not much love left after a while.“

She advised the girl thus and some weeks later she received an invitation to a wedding. It was the first time she was invited to see the results of her readings and advice. It was a great opportunity to enlarge the radius of her clients. It wasn't nobles yet, but she had heard a few wealthy businessmen and their family would be in attendance of the wedding. She had to look the part of a eccentric but kind palm and card reader so she would gain some new contacts as well as new customers. If she looked and played the part good enough she could tell people almost everything and as long as if sounded vaguely as if it would benefit them, they believed her and seldom search the fault at her door. And if such a complaint came at her, she was sure to make them believe that they had misunderstood her which wasn't particularly hard as most of the time, her predictions were very vague as be interpreted as she or her customer wished.

With the help of her mother, she dressed up as an eccentric figure with a perchance for crimson red velvet robes and jewels that she still had. She made her way to the coach that she had rented for this opportunity as her husband never had invested in one. The wedding was nice and the groom seemed a good sort while the brides smile illuminated the room. It was clear Anne was very happy with her new husband. While the festive dinner afterwards wasn't the best she had ever attended, it was still opulent and Agathe made many new contacts and performed some palm readings for the guests.

It was about a month after that wedding when she was visited by one of the guests she had met there, a woman about her own age. Eva wanted a hand and card reading about the health, she was obviously pregnant, even though she tried to hide it. It was early stages yet and thus easier to conceal, but she was trained as a midwife and knew the signs. The womans hand had a strong head line, that crossed the heart line.

“Your head knows what it must do, but the heart isn't sure, if it is the right way. The line of the sun is crossed with the line of the fate. Someone controls you but you want to rebel against it and your question is: it is wise and will you survive it with your self intact... no, mostly intact.” 

The woman looked at her with wide eyes and stuttered she had to leave but Agathe had seen this reaction before and managed to calm her down, saying she never told another what she saw or read in the cards. Evas secrets were safe with her. They moved on to the cards, Agathe tried to put calm and confidence and trustworthiness into her voice. She drew three cards, in the middle the first for the present, the second to the left for the past and third for the future. The first card as the World, which meant that Eva was struggling with bringing something to completion. She grew new life in her womb. She didn't seem to be too happy about being indisposed. 

“You're unsure about the bébé, you do not want it?” she left the sentences as a question, unsure if she was reading the cards right, but her gut told her she was right about it. The woman froze, then nodded minimally and cringed away as if she expected censure. Agathe turned her attention back to the cards. In the space of past was the High Priestess, meaning Eva had lacked the inner strength and conviction to change her situation. What had changed? Agathe remembered being asked medical questions at the feast of the wedding. Perhaps... No, she couldn't say anything, if she were to propose the solution, it might turn catastrophic especially if Eva ever regretted going that way. And the last card confirmed her feeling. The hanged man. Release. No bébé. But it clearly also said, Eva was afraid of going the last step as the cards revealed.

“Well the cards do not say anything about what choice the right one is, it only tells of your fear of doing what is right for you.”, she commented after the reading, prodding the woman to tell her what she exactly wanted. She wouldn't do anything on just her assumptions, she already was targeted by the Church, it wouldn't do to have a woman accuse her of influencing her to get an abortion. Eva took a long time to answer but when she did, she asked for something to get rid of the baby. Agathe told her to come back in two days and she would have something prepared. 

She had all the herbs and knew what she was doing, it wasn't the first time she had a client in desperate circumstances. She also had used it herself after her second son, having deemed three children enough. Not that Antoine had or would ever know. Mixing it wasn't hard but she wanted Eva to be sure of the deed and really committed to the idea of aborting her unborn bébé. And waiting a couple of days at this stage of the pregnancy didn't make any difference, if Eva had told her the truth and she was only fourteen to fifteen weeks along. 

Eva stuck to her decision and was at her door two days later, having some money, not that Agathe had said a price. It didn't feel right to demand money from someone that couldn't feed another child, she only ever demanded money for the readings, not the extras provided. Yet Eva would not take the money back, even though Agathe refused to take it, the money laying on the table until the evening when she had to hide it from her husband. It felt wrong to take the money but it felt even more wrong to let her husband drink the money away.


	2. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Business for Agathe goes on and we meet a certain creepy priest

Life was a lot better, now that she had a steady income and they weren't in danger of starving or have to sell their house. Antoine was still drinking far too often at the tavern, but she didn't know from what money. She certainly didn't give him any. Perhaps he was a peon somewhere, she didn't really care. Perhaps it was something the Kings police force would frown upon. It didn't matter to her. All her love and good feelings for him had left in the last months when he had all but abandoned her and their children to almost poverty. Sometimes he left the house very early and wasn't back until almost dawn, long after after the guard called the curfew. She could almost always smell the alcohol on his breath when he climbed into their bed. 

Her career as a fortune reader was steady going and she slowly and secretly became known as one who would help women in desperate situations and wouldn't blackmail or press for more money. Her prices were payable even by the poorest girls. It still felt some kind of wrong to be paid for preparing some herbs, but she had accepted it as a fact of life. None of the girls or women wanted to have some unspoken debt with her, which was something she could understand and even agreed with. Even though her reputation was one of kindness and help, most people were wary of her and her talents, calling her a witch behind her back. It was also that part of her reputation that let her wander the street as and when she wanted without being bothered by the more unsavoury part of the population. None wanted to feel the wrath of a witch, even a good, helpful one, after all. 

Thus it had been an easy task buying certain not quite legal ingredients that polite society frowned upon if they were in the hands of a mere woman. But she was a palm and card reader, she had some skills as a midwife and she was known as a witch by now, so she felt it was needed to have various and uncommon ingredients like poisons and venoms stowed away somewhere in her house. It was not until two months later, when Lucille a pregnant girl of fourteen years came to her, she first sold one of them. Lucille, the poor girl was living with her uncle to help him keep the house after her aunts death. Said uncle had apparently decided the girl would take her aunts place in his house, going so far as to coerce her into the marital bed. As Lucille had gotten pregnant, the uncle had proposed he marry her to spare her the shame of having a baby out of wedlock.

The girl shuddered and sobbed while she told her story and Agathe did her best to calm her down and help her. And she could. First she gave the girl some herbs with the instructions to drink it twice a day, for at least a week. And when the girl asked for help against the uncle she gladly gave the girl belladonna. That man was worse than a murderer in her eyes and deserved every bit of the painful death that plant would give him. 

“Mix this in his wine tonight and he won't wake up the next morning.” Agathe said and gave the girl a generous amount of the poisonous powder, that definitely should take care of a grown man, even if he was fat. “Make sure not got none of the powder on you.” The girls hand shook as she took the small vial poison and left the money on the table. A few days later, Lucille came by to say thank you and brought a pie. It was the first time someone gifted her something like that for service rendered.

“I know it's not much, but you helped me so much. I don't think, I'd be alive any more if not for your help. I know it's forbidden, but it would have been the only way out of a life with that monster”, the girl said. Her parents were glad she miraculously lost the child, after the shock of finding her uncle dead one morning. It was easier that way, she still faked some tears and a good sobbing in the arms of her mother to not make any one suspicious. After all it was a crime to get rid of a baby, unborn or not. And if her tears were in relief rather than shock or grief, Lucille wouldn't tell anyone. 

“Then I'm glad, I could help.”, she answered truthfully. She hated men who thought they had a right over women, even though the law was on their side. A woman was propriety of her father, her uncle or her brother until she married. Then ownership went to the husband. It didn't matter if the man in question was a brute or the kindest soul. They talked a bit more about Lucilles future. The girl said, with her own ordeal over now, she wanted to know more about birth and babies. She encouraged the girl and gave her the address of another midwife, Catherine Lepère, who had been another student of her great aunt. They weren't exactly friends but she knew the other woman would take care of the girl especially after she was told her story. Catherine had some similar experiences in her past. Marie-Anne, her great aunt had taken young Catherine in back then and Agathe thought she would do the same with Lucille. 

It was a few weeks later when she was invited to a party held by a wealthy horse trader, that she met Adam, who had a brilliant mind, some obscure knowledge and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was a lovely and intelligent conversationalist which was rare, she found. He was very interested in having his cards read, which she would do the next day. She never had good readings after the consumption of wine. She stayed away from the powders for the evening, wanting to have a clear head. The imbibing of powders was the new fad from the palace in Versailles. The nobles apparently had been so bored of their riches and titles they had to amuse themselves with powders and orgies. Pathetic in her opinion. And according to the rumours the King would often bed women who where not his lawful wedded wife if not his brothers wife and the Duke even had dalliances with a number of men, not particularly caring where his wife spend her nights. But it was an opportunity for Agathe to profit from the depravities at Versailles, she had enough knowledge to mix the love powder and if there was a demand in the palace, well she needed someone inside to get them to her future customers. And besides, if there were orgies happening among the nobles, they would certainly need a midwife to prevent the women from being indisposed to long. Adam had mentioned he had contacts into the palace. 

She needed these contacts and he seemed interested in card or palm readings so the next day after lunch he arrived at her fortune room, the room where held the readings when she did them at her home. The cards she had drawn for Adam the next day were the Moon for the present, the High Priestess as obstacle, the Judgement as goal and the Star for the future. She translated the cards for him as followed: The Moon meant that Adam had good intuitions and was able to see past most illusions in life. But he had to watch out for misinterpreting signs other people gave him. The High Priestess as an obstacle meant he had repressed feelings and needed to work them out as to not act blindly. He needed to learn to listen to his intuition. Judgement as a Goal meant that with the necessary reflection he could master his self doubts and grow as a human being. The Star as future meant that there was hope in the end that he could overcome his flaws but also it meant there was betrayal in his future. The last part she didn't speak out loud, she didn't want him to be discouraged and not come back. 

After the reading they delved back in their conversation from the last evening. She had the newly hired maid bring some wine. Luckily she didn't have any more clients that day and when time came around for dinner, she invited him to eat with them. He was nice to her children and interested in their lives. He asked questions about the boys apprenticeship. He also asked about Marguerittes courtship with the spice merchant. They had a lovely evening and even her children seemed to like Adam. She found for the first time in a long long time that she found a new friend that she could trust with certain things, not the things she did that were against the law but sharing ideas and plans.

It was to little surprise to her, that after a month or so of almost daily visits and good conversations Antoine accused her one evening of adultery. When she denied it, because while she found Adam pleasing to the eye and he her, they hadn't done anything. Adam had refused to do anything untoward, even when they admitted mutual interest. Her husband didn't believe her and battered her blue and black before spitting on her and leaving the house, telling her: ”If I want a whore in bed, I'll take a younger and more beautiful one.” 

It took her daughter and one of her sons to help her into bed where she had to recuperate for about four days before she could move around without being in too much pain. That was four days without her earning money. She had Marguerite, who had no talent in reading either faces and palms nor cards man her bussiness and excuse her to her clients. Her talents laid in the mixing of powders and probably poisons even though Marguerite never had shown an interest in such dark and illegal things. When her clients heard she had had an accident – there was no way she was going to let them know what really happened – they brought different dishes and medicines for her. She was touched by the care her clients had shown her. She spent the time stuck in bed plotting her revenge. She wasn't the battered helpless wife of a brute. People called her witch – never to her face, but she knew. A witch wasn't helpless. Time that her dearest husband took note of said fact. 

She didn't do anything for a long time except giving him the evil eye, but about four months after the battering incident she poisoned his meal for the first time. He puked and was sick for two days, after that she poisoned the beer he often drank when at home. The maid said nothing. Her husband was sick again, this time a day long. The third time, she put the poison in his wine, which apparently caused him to be sick for an even longer time. It seemed the wine and the poison somehow intensified each other as he was really drunk that evening, blabbing nonsense. She put him to bed. The next morning after he vomited blood, she gave him her warning: “If you ever lay a hand on me again or the children, I'll put enough poison in your food to kill you. Do you understand?” 

He nodded and glare at her, but still to weak from the poisonings that he couldn't do anything. She gave him some coal powder in a glass of water and told him to drink it. He hesitated and she scolded him: “If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't be giving you an antidote. Stay out of my way, go to your whores for sex and we won't have a problem to resolve.” she said nastily, meaning, she would resolve the problem by killing her husband. By the look in his eyes he got the idea, nodded and drank the black drink. Soon after he moved out of the house and seldom came around, leaving her to live her life as she pleased.

After that she took Adam as a lover, telling him, Antoine and her had an agreement and as long as she didn't get pregnant by another man her husband was okay with it. Which he was, as he had his whores. It only got strange, when one of the whore her husband was involved with, came to her for an abortion. She said, Antoine had recommended her, as she was fair and a much safer option than most other midwives who would do an abortion. Agathe only provided herbs and didn't do any late term operations as some others did. She didn't want the girls or woman to do from an abortion. First it was bad business and second it lost her a paying loyal client. Over the months she had slowly upped her rates for the readings and the poisons, meaning the herbs for an abortion were still quite low and payable for all. Her circle of customers had gotten bigger, not only the low class came to her for help but she also had some high class and noble ladies visiting her. They mostly had had an affair and needed to get rid of the evidence. Some of them needed poison to rid them selves of a mistress or a rival for their intended's affections. 

She was glad, that from the beginnings of her business, she had meticulously kept book about who had visited when and which service had needed as well as what had been paid. With the nobles, she found the favours much more valuable than money and so she had started to collect favours for certain deeds.

When one high born woman wanted to have get rid of an already born baby, she had taken in the child and asked discreetly around if there were orphanages that would take children in, no questions asked. It was after half a week, a Priest came to her door. He apparently ran an orphanage just outside Paris and didn't care if the child came from a whore or if it had lost its parents. He told her they would have shelter, enough food and those older would be able to learn a trade. She grimaced at the obvious lies but as still gave the child over. The mother, Madam Marie, the Marquise de Canilhac hadn't cared and she herself was trying to run a business. She had no time for a newborn.

“How did you come by this child?”, the Priest, a thin man named Father Etienne asked her.

“A Foundling, the woman who brought it here, said she found it near home and had tried to feed it as she had given birth a few weeks earlier. She had had to much milk in her breasts and so she was glad to feed it for a while. But with her husband falling on hard times, he sent her to give the foundling away or he would kill it. Desperate she came to me. The child has been here for three days now.” she lied and the Priest smiled. Did he know she was lying? 

It didn't matter as long as he took the child. He then said he would like to come at another time as he found her interesting. He had heard many rumours about her and wanted to know more about card reading, having never seen one in person. He promised to be an interesting person if a bit dangerous for business if he found out about all her side undertakings. He was after all with the Church and the church never looked kindly upon abortions or murder.


	3. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot is on and we caught up with the beginning of season 2 of the series...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really amazed at how accurate the reading for Father Etienne was, it's kind of scary that it works so well on fictional characters but see for yourselves

Father Etiennes card reading turned out to be very interesting. She drew four cards, the first for his personality, the second and the third about his connection to the Church, and the fourth for the future and arranged them in a diamond shaped pattern. First the Hanged Man as a symbol for his personality. She hadn't had someone like that in a long time. So, he was used to sacrifice everything for his goals or his ambitions, which made him a potentially dangerous man, if the sacrifices weren't all his but other people. It also meant, he could be quite ruthless in his dealings. But what was the goal of one of the clergy? The next card drawn was Strength, meaning once he had a way, a plan, a value to follow he did follow it, regardless of the obstacles in said way, bravery against all odds. Stupidity in clinging to values not accepted by society. She would have to talk to him about said values and goals, to know more. There was only so much the cards revealed. He seemed more and more interesting with each new card. Especially the third card, which was the Devil. That meant he wished for more freedom in the church to pursue his interests what ever they were. The Church was both the place where he drew strength from, but it also limits what his interests were allowed to be. For the future the card was The Sun. Utter success and joy awaited him if he followed his way and failure and sadness if he strayed away. Such devotion to a way of life and thinking was very powerful, if used properly. 

“Well, Father Etienne, you give everything possible to reach your goals, devoting your entire life to it and staying true to it, no matter what obstacles are in your way to success. And it is success that awaits you.” she said, pointing to The Sun. “You already have a plan, which isn't universally accepted by this society and its constraints which you wish to break and leave behind for your own happiness and success in life. You wish for freedom to pursue your way without holding back or being held back.”

When they discussed his readings as she sometimes did, if the reading or the person asking for the reading was interesting, he confessed his surprise. His surprise at how accurate the reading was, before her reading, Father Etienne had thought all fortune readers were charlatans and therefore he was quite glad to know that she wasn't and that his endeavours brought success. When she asked about it – now very curious about the strange Priest – he turned vague and soon after took his leave. The only thing she gathered, was that his ways and teachings weren't exactly the same as the Roman Catholic Church and thus it was dangerous for him to tell her more, lest he brought danger to her door. 

It didn't work to deter her much. She used the time in between to ponder the consequences. But her daughter was finally married and both her sons had finished their apprenticeships last year. They also found work and were mostly independent from her. They didn't need her or her money as much as they had in the years before.

She herself was mostly happy with Adam, even though he sometimes insisted in making her a widow so he could marry her properly. She wasn't particularly interested in marrying him though and sometimes sought the companionship of others, sometimes to make him angry and jealous, sometimes to show him, she had other options, sometimes because she wanted someone new or pretty in her bed and sometimes just because she liked the gifts she got out of it. She knew her beauty was a weapon in her arsenal to climb up and it wasn't the first time she had used it. Antoine was also a victim to her beauty but they now had a deal they both respected and for them it worked. 

So she was mostly free and hadn't any persons depending on her, so if she risked any danger wanting to know more about Father Etiennes teachings, she would only risk herself, which was acceptable to her. Besides she made a lot more money now, that nobles came to her for help, be that as advice or love potion to snatch a lover or to deal with a rival or even to get a suspicious person out of the way, the way Beatrice DeClermont wanted to after the King demanded to see papers of nobility from every noble at his court. She was sad to hear that the poisoning of the Chief of Security of the King or who ever it was, didn't work out the way it was supposed to. Rumours had it the man had found some medical help among the servants. And she also never saw Beatrice again, which was a sign the Chief of Security was clever enough to have her executed in silence and not compromise himself by admitting to an affair to someone involved in a plot against the King by kidnapping the Dauphin. 

It was during that time that she was beginning to be popular among the nobles at Court. Some many came for some help with love, be it advice or a potion, some kind of endurance enhancer, as if they wanted nothing more but to forget the nasty business of the world, of war, of poverty or even of the intrigues inside the palace. Even the rumoured lover of the Kings brother came to her for love and endurance potions. More than once. 

It took some months until she met Father Etienne again, at a party of one of her older lovers, where he was invited too. She convinced him, she was certain in wanting to know more, danger be damned. Apparently it was the right thing to say as he opened up more and more. Some of that was certainly the wine, some of it probably her unafraid demeanour, when he started talking about the Devil as his Lord, his Dark Prince.

What he told her was certainly interesting and sounded lucrative but she wasn't too sure about it. Heresy wasn't something she wanted to be associated with, not with her business as fortune teller. It was way too easy for someone to say she was a witch and her powers came from the Devil instead of God. But Father Etienne could be very persuasive. He told her of the power and the money she could hold and how she could be more, more than even the nobles at court. Her power would lie in secrecy and shadow, favours owed and paid, more than mere money. The risk for her would be minimal as the Church already had judged her and they didn't like to admit they had made a mistake. As a sign of trust he left her one of his books. It was an interesting read and soon she found herself wanting to know more and sent for him. The next time the Priest came by, she sent the maid out, giving her the afternoon off just to have the house empty and no one overhearing anything untoward. They talked and talked, about the Roman Catholic Church and what could be better. Father Etienne was of the opinion that it wasn't fair that women weren't allowed to have ceremonial duty or to read mass. He told her of Pope Joan, a woman living almost a thousand years in the past, who was made Pope. He wanted to revolutionise and modernise the Church and do away with many of the rules. He was an animated speaker and she found herself fascinated despite herself. She agreed to come to a Black mass, just to satisfy her curiosity. It was eye opening and she found everything she wanted for in the Church. The people admired her for her talents with the cards and palm readings, they wanted her with them. She never had felt so welcomed. After the mass, they sat together and discussed normal, daily concerns as well as politics. They hated the new taxes the King had collected for his wars; it was far too much. Also they didn't like the way the Church prostrated itself before the King, even if he was anointed by God, especially the fact, that the Duke d'Orléan was allowed male lovers and they and mere folks were not and thus prosecuted for it, driving them into hiding, while the Kings brother could openly flaunt his choice of lovers.

The week after, she had a visit from a older client, Athenäis Montespan. The young woman had used her charm and and position at Court to become the Kings favourite after the demise of his lover, the wife of his brother. Apparently it had been a open secret at Court that the King had a long standing affair with his brothers wife and she only was married to the Duke d'Orléan because the King wanted his lover near him and at Court. It was also known that the Duke favoured his own gender and wasn't really all that interested in his wife leaving her to have the affair with the King.

Now that Athenäis was the Kings favourite, she planed to stay it and requested help in form of a love potion. With her new knowledge from the feast after the Black Mass, she made up a new one and when it was ready, Athenäis picked it up as well as some poison to get rid of a rival. She was not the only one getting rid of rivals at Court, just as Agathe knew she couldn't be the only supplier. 

It was a card reading Athenäis arranged for the King with her, that pushed her fully on the side of Father Etienne and his disciples. The King at first was angry with her that she couldn't predict any glory in his future and meant to leave and Athenäis gave her the evil eye. After a discreet gesture against the evil eye, she addressed the King as he was leaving, knowing she couldn't let unsaid, what the cards had shown her: “You have seen Paradise. And you have built it for yourself. But now, a scourge is coming, five points of the same vengeful star. The well is poisoned.”

Oh it was, but because of Athenäis and other nobles like her, coming to her for help and she gave it to them. “But still you drink.” After all, he seemed very keen to listen to Athenäis, it was only fair to give him a warning, a fighting chance against the magic she had used with Athenäis. It was as if she was playing with dark forces and they made her say and do things like that. Was she possessed? 

“Hell will rise, Sire, and consume all you have built. The fires are coming, not just for you, but for all of France. Terrible things happen to kings.”, she ended before he had her thrown out and once she was out, she was glad it wasn't more. That reading could have been the last thing she ever did, if the King wasn't as unbelieving as he apparently was. Once she was certain, nobody followed her, she went to Father Etienne cave in the woods and waited for him. 

She told him the sorry tale and how she was afraid of her life now, because the King might decide to have killed for saying such things about the future, when the King had wanted to hear glories and tales of winning a war. Father Etienne calmed her down and said full of awe that she was a vessel of their Lord, having made such a prediction, when all the cards had shown that hard times laid ahead and enemies were much closer than the King thought. She always added a little bit dramatic but never like this. Father Etienne convinced her to fully commit to the Dark Lord and told her not worry that the servants of the Dark Prince always cared for each other and never would let harm come to her. The ceremony was as bloody and gross as she had imagine but it wasn't God after all, she now prayed to. She now knew why he accepted the bébés no one else wanted. They were sacrificed at his rituals. 

Athenäis of course had been angry beyond wit, when she came to accuse her of failure to provide what was promised. “What I saw in his cards could not be silenced. It was a warning and it will help you keep the Kings favour.”, she glared at the young woman. Athenäis had no knowledge what was at stake here. They were all soldiers in the fight between God and his son Lucifer, the Dark Prince. She had her role to play as did Athenäis. Manipulating Athenäis was easy, as she loved the King very much. Love like that made people do stupid things. “Don't you want to help your King?”

After Athenäis was intimidated into keeping her silence about everything she had seen in her house, she sent the woman away with another potion, which would make the King fall even more under her spell. Business slowed down after that and at first she thought it was because of her prediction but after a few weeks she found out that someone had idiotically poisoned a Minister of the King and the King had instructed the murderer to be found and also the provider punished. Everyone was cautious and nobody wanted to be found with any sorts of powders, be they love potions or poison as both were forbidden at Court and fined or otherwise punished heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. Minions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from season 2 meshed up with rumours and untruths

Madam de Foix escaped her punishment by taking the poison meant for others by herself, while she was in the Royal dungeon. Madeleine had been a loyal customer as well as a disciple attending many black masses. Agathe was glad she took this way out rather than the truth being forced out of her by torture. That could have been bad or all of them. The Head of Security was feared because he knew how to get to the truth. He might become a problem, which she brought up with Father Etienne, but he waved her concerns away with a “The King isn't a patient man.” If the man didn't bring results, the King would no doubt replace him. And it was their job to make sure there weren't any results or traces leading to them. 

A few days after the death of his mother and his own banishment from Court, her son Gaston came to her with the acceptable pass phrase she had in place since the first time she had a noble buy poison from her. First it lets her know the person visiting was of noble birth, second the nobles felt important at being let in the secrets of the arcane. Ariadne was an appropriate phrase, as the Greek princess associated with myths and secrets. She really hoped he hadn't been followed to her house, else they all were in danger.

Gaston wanted revenge for the in his eyes unfair banishment from power and Court and she needed someone who could get her new clients and establish contact with some of her older clients that felt it was unwise going against the direct orders of the King. Athenäis was never good at getting her new clients as she was far too much distracted by her personal power over the King. She had another role in the grand scheme of all things, just as important but not very lucrative for her. Also she had just giving birth to a little bébé girl. But she could still help as she had the Kings ear at the moment and hopefully for a long time. It should be possible to get Gaston back into the Court at Versailles in a few weeks or months time, when all anger had been cooled.

Their plan worked as Athenäis helped as Agathe knew she would. She had collected several favours from the woman over the years. Athenäis wouldn't dare to act against her, not with her knowledge of the womans doings. Gaston was looking for new clients and managed to get her powders to their clients with the help of Odile and some other maids. It was rather easy, circumventing the new security at Versailles as maids and stable boys where free to leave on business to come to her. The nobles were much more suspicious when leaving the palace and where searched when they returned as were their personal servants, accompanying them on such trips. But there weren't enough men to search every stable boy, kitchen boy, maid or servant in due fashion. 

A few weeks later, with the King away at War again and the Queen in charge of Versailles and the Court (which was a first, as the King had never left the Queen in power before and boy didn't that change things). There was a strict no drugs regime at the palace, not that the Duke d'Orléan and his lover were bother to obey this verdict. Rumours of parties and orgies made it back to her as well as some more troubling. Apparently some of Athenäis' arrogance towards the Queen came back to haunt her now, that the Queen had power. She had made plans with the clergy to dismiss her husbands mistress from court. Athenäis had some large debts she was unable to pay and which normally the King would pay for her, which they now used as a reason to make her seem unfit for Court. 

As revenge and a distraction for the Queen, the stupid girl had Gaston kill the Priest who had plotted with the Queen, which was risky at this stage of their plan. The Church never took gently to the killing of one of their own. At least, Gaston wasn't too useless and had shown some wits and had arranged it to look like a suicide. It still was suspicious as that was a capital sin and the chances that a priest would actually do such a thing was very small. As long as the eventual trace didn't lead back towards her...

She still had given them both a piece of mind about the dangers of striking out like that and that she didn't want them to do something like that. Even if the Kings tracking hound Marchal was in disgrace and banished from Court for not finding the culprits behind the poisonings at Versailles and thus preventing them, it had been a very stupid and overly fast plan. 

Still Gaston did a good job at bringing her new clients, even if it was a tad arduous keeping him and various other players in check so they didn't give themselves away, or worse murdered each other. Just because the Kings hound wasn't at a palace at the moment, didn't mean the guards were useless or incapable of figuring out who had poison in their possession if they all willy-nilly poisoned each other. The nobles seemed to love killing off each other, if they weren't fucking each other and sometimes even that didn't stop them, she had heard. 

Business was good for a few month and when Father Etienne came one evening, demanding a fast acting poison for someone on their trace she gave it to him. 

“It's a young doctor, a young woman treating everyone, regardless of status or money.”, he told her, when she asked for details. “She was the kings physician before someone died under her care, from what rumours tell me. There she met Marchal who since hired her to find the poison and the source going in the palace.”

She cursed under her breath. She didn't want to murder someone looking after the whores and the poor, they had far too less people standing for them and helping him, but her Dark Princes plans had top priority. If that woman found the source, they were all in danger of being arrested and executed. There weren't many places that sold rosary peas outside of the Church. Not many of them were bought because of the danger, when one of the peas was damaged, most folks also couldn't afford the exotic peas, relying on simple wooden rosaries for their prayer. 

Father Etienne returned two days later, cursing that he had been able to see the young doctor dead, because he had been surprised by Marchal and thus had been forced to flee and hide before the woman had been dead. Agathe assure him, that the poison was enough to kill a man twice her size and weight in under a hundred breaths.

It also meant that Father Etienne needed to be more careful, staying in hiding because apparently their adversary had done some inquires about him, now seeking him for questioning. Their spies amongst the whore and amongst the thieves and other lowlifes told of bribes for information about Father Etienne. Right now her reputation of being a witch kept him safe as well as various disciples granting him sanctuary in their homes. It grew more difficult procure a bébé as sacrifice for their masses; they had to sometimes switch to their own blood or a pig. The Dark Prince was after all a harsh Master and demanded much of them. But he also gave them much power to do his biddings. 

A few months later, young Athenäis came to her one evening in great distress. The King was talking more and more to her friend Françoise, who was her nanny and had been her daughters wet nurse. Apparently the King was interested in the little girl, wanting to know what she does all day and how she is. Athenäis hadn't know, as that was the duty of a nanny and so had told the King to ask her, the first time he had asked about her daughter. Now that seemed like a mistake but faking interest in her daughter was hard, when there was so much more interesting gossip at the Court. 

Now the King had given her friend Françoise his favour by gifting her with an estate and even a title. While some part of her, was happy for her friend, the rest was hating the fact that she no longer had the Kings favour alone. “I never was good at sharing.”, Athenäis concluded her rant about Françoise and the King. 

“How far are you willing to go to reclaim his love?” Agathe asked her client. 

“As far as I need to.”

Agathe grinned. She now had a new disciple in earnest, desperately wanting something which was in the Dark Lords power to give if he were inclined to do so. Something nobody knew until it happened. The more one was willing to do for HIM the more he might grant the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had to kill Claudine... I'm very sad about that...but hey Agathe is the focus of this story so it was kind of needed to come nearer to the plot of the series, because the series decided to ram about 10 or so years into season 2.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days of Agathe wherein she mocks King and all he stands for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm sorry y'all. I had this chapter finished for some time now, but not edited and didn't have the motivation to do that, until now. So enjoy the last chapter and let know me how you liked it

Agathe had sent Athenäis to Father Etienne so she could be educated in the rites and rituals, the Dark Prince and his Eternal Dark Reign over Humanity. She hoped the girl would learn and be willing to act as a catalyst in their next sacrifice. Otherwise it would be difficult because they wanted to target the King and the catalyst needed to be someone close to the victim. 

A few days later, the woman came to her, full of doubt. A human sacrifice was a hard pill for anyone to swallow for the first time. “I would not have invested in you, if I didn't believe in you. If I didn't believe you could do it.”, she reassured her and told her she was proud of her for all that she had already done in service to the Dark Prince, whether she had known it or not. Luckily Athenäis calmed down and she didn't need to use blackmail to keep her quiet. It wouldn't do to give their game away just before they had their grand price in hand: the compliance of the King through his lover. The next black mass was only a few days away and after that she wouldn't have to worry about the girl anymore; she would be bound by her own word, deed and her soul to act in the best interest of their Master. 

Unfortunately, their mass was very rudely interrupted by the Kings Head of Security and his men, the sacrificial baby rescued and their congregation dissipated, some arrested, others like herself and Athenäis able to flee. She took the young woman to her house, knowing she couldn't trust her not to blurt out everything, the moment she was questioned by that hound. Athenäis seemed glad, she wouldn't have to face consequences for her actions, while Agathe consulted her cards, yet for the first time, the answers weren't clear. She had thought her purpose would be to lead the Church if Father Etienne ever was captured, but it seemed not to be the case.

Her usual seven card pattern revealed The Hermit and and The High Priestess for the past, the Wheel of Fortune for the Present, The Hanged Man and the Devil as ways to overcome the obstacles and The Tower and Death for the future. Agathe paled as she took in the meaning of these cards. The Hermit was searching for your way back, which ultimately meant at some point she had lost her way and the High Priestess meant her inaction or even her inability in recognising and changing this. The Wheel of Fortune meant everything was changing, The Hanged Man was her own surrender to these new circumstances and the Devil meant she had to give away power and wait in inaction for her destruction, which was strengthened and assured by the Tower and Death. They sure pointed to her end, regardless of what she did. Each path she could think of to get out, seemed closed and the only way was to claim the deeds and to face King and his false justice. She wasn't too sure if she was ready to die. On the other hand, if it's the Dark Lords will, who was she to deny him?

Through rumours of her network she learnt that next to some of their disciples also Father Etienne had been arrested. The Father wouldn't give up any of them, unless the Prince demanded it and if that was the case, she would go, doing their work until her last breath. The Kings hound, Marchal was quite good at his job, she had heard from Gaston but she doubted that he would able to break Father Etienne. The man already had faced torture when the Church had questioned him before excommunicating him. Their disciples had all bled and sold their souls to the dark Lord but they wouldn't be able to withstand prolonged torture. The next days she spend reassuring Athenäis and preparing a plan for the girl to stay at Court undetected. Once they were ready, she sent her on her way and told her not to worry about her, what ever happened, it was the Dark Lords will. 

It was still hard to accept that her own death laid imminent and it would not be a peaceful one but one at the hands of an executioner, ensuring her destruction. But still, the card wouldn't show it, if it wasn't true and thus she made her own preparations. She had long time ago sworn that if she ever got caught, she would reveal all her clients and ensure their destruction as well and Father Etienne had agreed, the Dark Lord would surely like the following chaos. 

Still she helped Athenäis make plans how to return to the Court unnoticed and how she could continue to do their work, their Dark Prince's work, even if they were not able to do it themselves. Other plans were after all still in motion and would succeed, regardless of Father Etienne's and her survival. Their Church was big enough to weather the coming storm. The day after Athenäis had returned to Court, she took her Book of Names out of its hiding and hid it clumsily in a book case between the sides of a tome of poisons.

The next day, she knew somehow, that it would be today; the beginning of the very last chapter of her life. Her imprisonment and the destruction of her work. All the chaos it would cause, to have people of the Court being implicated in her doings. She grinned. It was rather freeing, having done the best she could to fulfil the task the Eternal Prince had given her, but now it was time to wait. They came in the early afternoon, Marchal and a dozen of his men. 

“I've been expecting you”, she greeted them, knowing it would throw them off, if not Marchal then at least his men. They must be afraid of her, thirteen men to arrest one woman.

“Perhaps, Sorceress, but can you predict your own future?”, Marchal countered. She declined to answer such a question and stayed silent. After he saw, she wouldn't be baited easily, Marchal ordered his men to search her rooms. After only a short while of destroying her furniture and belongings, they found the Book of Names and brought it to Marchal. The man scanned it and suddenly his face changed from stony look to worried and a bit taken aback.

“Found a friend of yours?“, she asked, taunting him and wondering who it was. Not that it mattered really. Still, if she can use it to sow more uncertainty and chaos, or to keep the Head of the Police force off balance, she would do it. It was all she could do now. She had after all, nothing left to loose. She was thrown in the Kings dungeon at Versailles, how utterly predictable. She snorts with disdain. 

A few days later Marchal and about eight of his men escort her to the King. She taunts him about being afraid of her, needing so many men to escort one old woman to the King: “Do you not trust your own ability to keep one woman in check? I'm disappointed, Monsieur Marchal. I've thought better of you.” 

Sad to say, it has no effect, the man refused her bait and simple marched on, not even trying to forbid her to talk. How utterly boring, not even a reaction. She was lead before the King. Marchal took his place on the right side of the man, his hand on his weapons, attentive of the danger she represented, despite the eight men around her. Was she really that feared, she wondered in amazement. 

“We meet again, my King.”, she greeted and bowed mockingly and overly low. The man who according the many descriptions she had gotten over the years must be the Valet of the King advised her to show respect to the King. She straightened back up and looked the King in the eyes, sending a wordless challenge, silently laughing.

“You stand accused of witchcraft and sorcery.”, the King said with a certain effect for drama and intimidation that she almost could admire. Yet she knew of such tricks as she used them herself, whenever a client wanted to do something stupid. Good show but useless against her.

“I plead guilty on both accounts.”, she answered, smirking, still staring at the King. “But of what do you stand accused?” The King, strangely, seemed curious to have her talk and simply listen, when thought she broke all etiquette and protocol. “Tyranny, Arrogance, Vanity?”

He then asked about Athenäis, the Marquise of Montespan, but sadly all she ever wanted was love potions, not poison. She laughed at the Kings dismay. “Don't try and tell me, it didn't work.”

“I would have expected more humility in your predicament.“ The King commented, slowly letting his anger seep into voice. She knew she stood for everything he hated. She was a woman, who was not cowed by him, his men or even death. Thus he hated and fear her. Why then should she show humility or even fear when she didn't feel them. She was done catering to men's sense of superiority. The King after all was but a man, chosen by God, their Princes enemy and thus her enemy. She refused to be cowed or judge by someone like that.

“And it fits me nothing with my fate already decreed.”, she answered back, safe in the knowledge she was going to die which the King assured her. A death, then, for her Lord and Master, the highest duty and right of any disciple; not leading their Church, the time for that was past.

“They tell me Good Friday's an apt time for a sacrifice.”, she mocked him, wanting to know how long she could needle him until he reacted. Still she had spoken true, Good Friday was a good day for her death, after all, wasn't Gods own son sacrificed on that day, many centuries in the past? 

“You ridicule your Maker, the only one who could give you forgiveness.” The King yelled at her, in his righteous way, as if he wasn't the bigger sinner. Why should she seek forgiveness? She didn't regret anything she had done. 

“I do not seek forgiveness. I'm not the sinner here. You and your Lord have no dominion in my world.” She believed in her Dark Lord, not in God. She believed in making her own fate, not accepting that God was just when he made some people King and some so poor they starved in the streets. 

“Deny me and you deny God.” The King yelled again angrily at her, not that she cared. She finally found a crack in his armour. She had denied that false God a long time ago, after all, soon after she had met Father Etienne and he had shown her the right path.

“I serve the true master. I offer myself as a sacrifice to him.”, she said calmly and she could see for a moment the King didn't believe her, before anger and fear warred in his face. Marchal looked at her with unbelieving in the face as did the Valet. The King accused her of heretics and treason. 

Heretic, she might be to the Christian Faith, after all she had sworn of the faith she had been born into, but for it to be treason she would have to accept, that the King had moral authority over her because he had been born to a King and she had not. The King had much more blood on his hands than she had on hers. He was as human as she was and said so: “I believe in justice. And one day, you will face yours. We are equals, you and I. You cannot choose to be born a King any more than I chose to be a pauper.”

“I am chosen by God!”, he argued, angry and upset at the thought that it was chance that gave him the throne and not someone else. Could it be that the King had self doubt as to his grandeur? She was grinning, having found another crack in his defence. 

“Your Lord giveth and He will taketh away!” she mocked. It was so easy, it was almost a game. “History will recall your fleeting moment in blood! A tide is coming that will sweep you away! All of Versailles will see you burn for this. I will not be vanquished while my agents are at large. I have sown the seeds of sedition, that will turn this edifice and it's master to dust!“ she said in a dramatic voice, meant to unsettle all who listened, that at which point she was struck down, not by Marchal or the King, as she thought but by the Valet. She gave them all looks of contempt and laughed as she was dragged back into the dungeon.

A few days later Marchal brought Gaston to her cell where the idiot asked for forgiveness for failing her and she just stared at him, not dignifying that with an answer. He wasn't important in the grand scheme of events. He was just a pawn and a bad one at that. 

Then Marchal mocked her that she was defeated and where her great master was. She cackled: “In my head, just as he is in yours.” which seemed to unsettle him a bit. Good. The man was a menace and deserved to know it. “I'm not the only agent working towards the destructions of your precious King.”, she said, not knowing why exactly she did. Had the Eternal Prince used her body as a vessel as she had prayed to him? If it was His will then, that Marchal knew about the plot, so be it.

It wasn't a bright day, the sky was grey, when they brought her out before the pyre. So she will be burnt to death, an apt way to sacrifice to the Eternal Prince. She was bound atop wood and straw and she looked down the all the people that had come to watch; she saw the King and his heir, the Dauphin on a balcony while a lot of her clients were stationed around the pyre, to witness her punishment as a deterrent. She knew that. Gaston as well as Athenäis were forced to witness and a guard even held Gastons head in place so he could not look away. Then there were a lot of peasants present who looked with distrust and disgust at her, some of them also clients, having purchased herbs for an abortion or a reading. She saw Marchal give a signal to the men holding the torches and they put torches to the straw and she started to laugh. 

Then she took a deep breath and yelled out to the crowd: “The Sun King! It's for his greed that you toil. For his vanity! You suffer! Rise up and fight! The sun is your power!I urge you! Find your power!” She turned to the King. “Your days are numbered, Louis, King of France. You and your spawn shall wither and decay, your flesh eaten by the worms of tyranny!”

The flames rose higher and higher, eating at her until she had no more breath and everything turned dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it


End file.
